canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchsia Heart
The Fuchsia Heart is a fan-made superheroine created by Crossoverfan85. She was inspired by and created for the universe of Brainiac Adam's movie: The Rights Fighters. About her She was originally just an ordinary girl named Sabrina, who had a great love and respect for the Yellow Fire, and had often dreamed of meeting him. One day, she was kidnapped by a group of supervillians, who took full advantage of her kindness and tried to brainwash her into joining them because they disliked those who have learning difficulties, and attempted to take over the world. But then, the Rights Fighters appeared fought against these evil-doers, and rescued the victim from her kidnappers. Several months later: Yellow Fire, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, and Sabrina were taking a tour of a top-secret lab that was only for superheroes and their fans to visit. In this lab, there is a potion room where one is allowed to pick up and touch the tubes, just as long as they don't touch the liquid in it. Sabrina picked up one of the tubes, but she accidently spilled some of the pink liquid and tried to wipe off her fingers as best as she could. the Rights Fighters watched in amazement as the Yellow Fire's #1 fan began to form a group of three floating hearts made of the mysterious liquid, these hearts instantly turned into solid hearts, and then another set appeared right after that. Sabrina was scared of this mysterious power that she just developed, but her hero walked over to her and put his arm around her, telling her everything would be okay and not to be afraid. Encouraged by the Yellow Fire's words, Sabrina realized that she was now getting used to and enjoying her new powers. Later that day, the Rights Fighters and Sabrina were walking down the sidewalk, when they heard two teenage girls arguing with each other. The girls disliked each other for various reasons, but then Sabrina released two groups of the floating hearts and threw them to the girls without thinking, suddenly the girls stopped hating each other, and became best friends who are very close. Supergirl, Catgirl, and Dr. DJ all looked at each other in total shock while the Yellow Fire only smiled, realizing that he and his friends will possibly get a new teammate. That evening, back at the Rights Fighters headquarters, there was a ceremony and a banquet in honor of Sabrina's becoming a member of the Rights Fighters: a new superheroine known as the Fuchsia Heart, who can spread the amazing power of love. Friends The Fuchsia Heart has a lot of friends and they are: Beanie, Sarah, Taiama, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Leona, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Leaf, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Bugs, Lola, Chita, Maya, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Bulk, Skull, Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Dr. DJ, and Yellow Fire. Enemies The Fuchsia Heart also has a few enemies as well and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Evil Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, and Rita Catchphrases These are the Fuchsia Heart's most popular quotes. "My hero!" *while admiring the Yellow Fire* "Stop in the name of love!" *throws two sets of hearts to two people who are bitter enemies to turn them into best friends* Trivia The Fuchsia Heart is the very first fan-made character for the Rights Fighters fandom. She is the Yellow Fire's biggest fan, and greatly loves and respects him. The villians often kidnap her and take full advantage of her love and respect for the Yellow Fire, just to set a trap of some sort to try to get rid of the yellow superhero for good. She has has a unique technique called "the power of love", and she does this by summoning three floating hearts, which appear above her hands, and she tosses them to two people who have had a bitter hatred for one another, and it instantly turns them into close and best friends. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes